The material selection for injection molded parts is based on numerous aspects, including, in particular, the desired stability, strength, elasticity and flexibility of the injection molded part which is to be produced. Materials selected on the basis of the respective aspects cannot however meet all requirements, particularly if the injection molded part is intended to bear against a body. Due to relative movements, the material of the injection molded part can then lead to chafe marks and similar damage. Particularly when there is bearing contact against a living human or animal body, nasty pressure points, grazes, or even incisions can hereupon be caused. It is therefore known to provide the injection molded part with a cushioning shaped part consisting of a softer material. For this, a shaped part made of a gel is in particular suitable. Since the soft shaped part cannot regularly withstand the injection molding pressures in a dimensionally stable manner, it is usually produced separately and subsequently applied, for instance glued, to the injection molded part produced in an injection molding process. This method is laborious and ensures a higher price for the injection molded part.